coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1099 (28th July 1971)
Plot PC Dancy calls at No.1 and listens to the details of Beattie and Albert's complaint. Ernie kicks Stan's shin when he goes on that he's better off not being married. Annie thinks the rift has gone on long enough. Albert goes round with Dancy to No.3 and demands the three players are summonsed. Dancy sends him back to No.1. Dancy is a guitar player and joins in with the band. Albert listens through the wall and thinks he's collecting evidence of the noise levels. Emily hears how Ernie kicked Stan. Maggie notices Irma's interest in Alan. Dancy tells the band it's more a matter for the Town Hall but to take it easier from now on. The band wait until he's gone and have one last blast. Beattie is short of money and Albert tells her to get it from Norman. Annie tells the sceptical regulars she's solved the rift with her usual "resource and expertise". Norman calls on Beattie and gives her his wages from which she gives him back his bus fares and spends. Annie's plan is to invite Ernie and Emily for tea and lead the conversation. Alan makes it clear that Irma can't afford a car. Beattie is reconciled with Norman when she realises she needs him round the house and she agrees he can go out when and where he likes. The trio disbands when Tim and Dave take on a better trumpeter to play in pubs. Ken isn't bothered. Emily refuses Annie's invite to tea, thinking Ernie organised it. She sets off to tell him not to interfere any more. Albert is annoyed when Beattie leaves without cooking his tea. Emily and Ernie are reconciled when she finds him trying to cope without her at a wedding shoot. They walk off arm in arm abandoning the shoot. Albert invites himself to eat Annie's abandoned tea. Len reveals that Ena's stand-in, Nancy Crossley, has proven to be very efficient and that Ena's job is on the line. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Beattie Pearson - Gabrielle Daye *Dave Robbins - Jon Rollason *Tim Wade - Ray Barron *Norman Pearson - Harold Goodwin *PC Reginald Dancy - John Pickles Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *St. James's Church - Exterior Notes *The Bride and Groom in the wedding party outside St. James's Church are uncredited although they each have a line of dialogue. This scene was OB recorded. *Last appearance of Irma Barlow until 11th October 1971 as Sandra Gough took unauthorised time off from the programme citing illness. In reality, she wanted to spend time with her new husband Miguel Mayor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Struggle for peace - on more than one front. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,650,000 homes (6th place). Category:1971 episodes